


Light My Fire

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Smokes, Dirty Talk, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Naughty Dean Winchester, Naughty Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: WincestTwo naughty boys doing naughty thingsDean smokes, Sam watches. And Sam wants to be the burning end of Dean's cigarette





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Father forgive me for I have sinned  
> This. I have no idea what this is. I think I just outed to the world my smoking kink.  
> Sorry mom. God I hope my mom doesn't read my shit on here.  
> Heheheh.  
> Anyways enjoy a departure from the norm and a foray into some smutty Sam/Dean wincest smoky boy goodness.

Sam watches Dean. He always has. He really never had a choice in the matter. They shared a bed and clothing and everything else since childhood. Well, almost everything. 

Sam can't tell Dean what watching Dean smoke does to him. For now, it should be a smutty fantasy best left to Sam's late night jerk offs, after Dean falls asleep and Sam is certain he is. While they have been in a relationship for a while now, there are still things they both have to tread carefully for fear of, well, they aren't sure.

"You know, you take a picture it will last longer,"  
Sam jumps, surprised Dean caught him watching. He thought he was still asleep. "How much did you see?"  
"Um, enough to know that you likely want to replace my cigarette with your dick? Not that it's obvious or anything, little bro. You're just transparent to me."  
Sam cringes. He wants to find the nearest crack in the floor to slip through.

"Dammit Chuck, you can't kill me on the spot."

"Cmere."   
Dean motions for Sam to sit next to him on the bed. Cigarette still burning, he proceeds to take a drag and then kiss his brother slowly, making sure Sam savors every single taste and feel of the burn in his mouth. It tastes so good, and the feelings it incites in Sam's body immediately go down to his belly and into his cock.   
"What, you like that? Show me. How bad do you want me, how naughty do you want me to be?"  
That does it for Sam. He grabs Dean, savoring the tobacco taste that lingers on him like a kind of rustic perfume. It's at once erotic and stimulates his senses to heightened elevation. Dean brings the smoke back to his lips, continuing to tease, while Sam undoes the buttons on Dean's jeans.  
"Baby, that is the single naughtiest thing I have ever seen in my life and I have dreamed about having you like this, smoking in bed, since we started fucking. This is hot."  
"Shut up and show me then," Dean says.

Sam takes Dean's large cock, slowly stroking it and inciting little gasps of breath out of his brother. He takes his tongue and licks it like it was the most delicious candy. Dean is just continuing to smoke, basking in the hazy glow of sex and nicotine. His brain has turned off everything that involves coherent thought and the only thing he can set his mind to is Sam, the gorgeous creature giving him an offering at his altar. This is all he ever wanted, the love of his life to accept him and do things for him at any moment. The fact that they can share this is just perfection.  
Sam continues to lave his soft tongue up his brother's hard member. Dean continues to moan and give him encouragement, this is the hottest sex they have ever had and he doesn't want it to end.

Soon enough, Sam stands up and walks over to the dresser, handing Dean the lube they keep in the top drawer. Dean takes his fingers and coats them with the slick fluid, and works himself open for his brother. Then he lights another cigarette and watches his brother come undone at the sight.   
"Fuck."  
Sam slicks himself up, never taking his eyes off his lover. He wastes no time in prepping Dean, finding that little spot that he knows will send Dean into a squirming fit.  
Suddenly, he finds it. Dean squeals, puffing out smoke. Sam smirks and kisses his brother's tobacco breath long and slow.   
Then he proceeds to line his giant cock up with Dean's ass, slowly working his way in. He stops a minute, trying to gauge if Dean is ready, and when Dean nods quickly, Sam takes that as his cue to keep going. He slams his cock into Dean's ass. Dean is still burning the smoke, struggling to keep putting it to his mouth at this point.  
"Fuck me, that's it. Fuck me. I am a naughty fucking boy. I like to smoke and show off. And you like to fuck me while im smoking. God DAMN, Sammy."  
Sam's cock keeps moving in and out, and Dean can tell he is getting close. Dean is close to his release too.  
Soon the momentum reaches fever pitch, and Dean reaches his climax. White ropes of cum spurt out of his cock and he screams out Sam's name. Sam soon follows, spilling inside Dean.

"GodDAMN that was, fuck. Fuck. There aren't any words. Finish your smoke, asshole."  
Dean puts the cigarette back to his lips, enjoying the post sex glow. Soon he finds himself getting tired so he stubs the smoke out. He lays back, closes his eyes, and Sam leans in close. "Smoke for me more often. I love you."


End file.
